


A First Time for Anything

by Munnin, yakalskovich



Series: Necessary Pebbles verse [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakalskovich/pseuds/yakalskovich
Summary: Bodhi gets out of the medbay. He and Galen finally get to have the first night together they've longed for.





	

The hardest part, the weirdest part was being back on his own two feet. Bodhi had spent so long on in bed since the accident, so long in a tank. Granted, he'd spent most of it in and out of sedated sleep, but still.

The medic helped him into a robe, a soft light fabric that didn't stick to his burns which didn't hurt as badly as they had been. The analgesics in the chamber had helped a lot. He still felt them if he made a wrong move or put too much pressure on them, but as long as he was careful, he didn’t hurt.

But his lungs felt great. He could breathe easily now, perhaps even better than before the treatment. He felt like he could run and run and run without ever feeling breathless. It was... strangely exhilarating. 

What was more exhilarating was the thought he could go back to Galen. That they still had a month together to get to know each other utterly. 

Oh stars! 

This would be a first for him, being with someone who he loved, who loved him back. Not that all his... dalliances had been without kindness or friendship, but never love. 

And Galen. So sweet, so quick to blush but never in shame. His first time with a man. And Bodhi was lucky to be the one to show him. 

He looked at himself in the mirror of the medbay fresher. He'd lost weight, no shock there. And his beard was too scruffy, his hair too long. He took the time to neaten up, trimming his beard and tidying his hair back into a pony-tail. Stars, he felt like a nervous suitor. 

He took a deep breath, one last look at himself before heading back to his room. Hoping Galen was already there as Bodhi wasn't sure how long he could bear to pace without him. 

Galen was in his own room opposite Bodhi's, door slightly ajar, working on something. He looked up when Bodhi appeared, his whole face lighting up with a long-toothed smile.

"Galen?" Bodhi greeted softly, knocking lightly on the door. "May I-" He broke off, too taken aback by the stunning sunrise of Galen's smile. "Stars!"

"Bodhi!" That smile didn’t getting any less bright as Galen jumped to his feet. "She let you go! You're here! You look wonderful!"

Bodhi ducked his head, toying with his long hair. "May I... come in? Or... or would you like to come across-" Stars, he _did_ sound like a nervous suitor.

"Come here," Galen said, stepping around the desk and opening his arms, still with that smile.

Bodhi stepped inside and very carefully closed the door behind himself before stepping into Galen's arms. He buried his face in Galen's neck, breathing in the scent of him.

Galen held him in a gesture that felt a bit awkward, as if he was trying to keep his hands away from Bodhi's back and still embrace him tightly, but Bodhi took Galen's hands and guided them. One to his right shoulder, the other to his left middle back. Large enough areas of unburnt flesh that Galen could hold him safely. He drew Galen into a kiss, a slow gentle one.

"Bodhi." Galen's lips moved against his own, murmuring love into the kiss.

"Stars, Galen." Bodhi whispered between kisses. "All I've want, for days. This. You." He tightened his arms around Galen's waist.

Galen kissed him and said nothing. His lips tasted of caf.

Bodhi hesitated, suddenly unsure. He drew back just enough to look Galen in the eyes, seeking reassurance this is what Galen wanted, too. Galen smiled at him and pulled him back into his arms, to kiss him just as deeply as before. "My Bodhi."

If the look wasn't enough to break through Bodhi's hesitation, the words certainly were. He kissed Galen passionate, hands sliding along the hem of Galen's tunic. Wanting skin, needing to feel his lover.

"Yes," Galen whispered into their kisses, "yes, Bodhi, your hands..."

Bodhi forced himself to slow down, to undo Galen's tunic carefully rather than ripping the clips open. This wasn't a back room fumble; this was real, special. He eased the tunic open to reveal Galen's chest, leaning in to kiss the crest of pale hair as he slid the tunic over and off Galen's shoulders.

Galen shuddered with pleasure under the touch, carefully slid his own hands over Bodhi's robe, as if unsure whether he more urgently wanted to be touched by Bodhi, or whether he needed to touch and stroke Bodhi's skin first, wherever there were no burns that hurt.

"You won't break me." Bodhi whispered, kissing the turn of Galen's throat the high collar of his tunic usually covered. His fingers traced the lines of Galen's ribs and over his back, feeling each vertebrate slowly till he cupped the base of Galen's skull. He wanted to feel this, to know the shape of Galen. To know what brought Galen pleasure. 

The kiss to Galen's throat seemed to be a good start, as Galen tilted back his head and moaned softly, clutching the fabric of Bodhi's robe.

Which was good because Bodhi found he had a thing for Galen's throat. Something about it was infinitely kissable. And those high collars hid a lot. The urge to mark Galen, _his_ Galen was dizzying. But he resisted, for now, his mind already moving to other places he'd like to mark Galen. For now he settled for mapping Galen's throat with warm open mouthed kisses.

And for now, Galen seemed rapt in the moment, canting his shoulders forwards as if seeking more of this while stepping back towards some support, any support, pulling Bodhi by his robe as if not to lose one millisecond of this wonderful closeness and warmth.

"So much to say," Galen murmured, "but not now. Now, kisses are better than words."

Bodhi nodded and kissed his way back up to Galen's lips. He broke off just long enough to look Galen in the eye. "If you want me to slow down? Need me to do, or not do something, please tell me! I want- I need this to be perfect. For you. Your first time. Our first time." The words came out as a jumbled, breathless mess.

"Yes," Galen answered, "yes, yes!" Each word was punctuated by a fierce kiss. "What you did -- my throat -- it felt so -- I am yours, Bodhi, all yours!" He didn’t sound any more coherent than Bodhi felt.

Bodhi felt his blood singing to make Galen moan like that more. He pulled Galen close, his grip possessive and hot as he sucked a light mark low in Galen's collarbone. "My Galen!"

"Oh yes, all yours!" Stumbling backwards, Galen bumped into something and finally found the support to pull Bodhi closer still, chest against chest. They were the perfect height for this.

Bodhi pressed Galen against the dresser, his hands roving now he didn’t need to hold Galen to keep him close. His chest, his stomach, the curve of his ribs. That delicious turn into his hips. 

Bodhi's hands bump against the waistline of Galen's pants, realising Galen was not as naked as Bodhi needed him to be. "These. Off." He pulled at Galen's fly. Stars, he wasn’t usually this pushy but Galen made him want in ways he hadn't felt before.

"Oh yes," Galen said, fumblingly trying to help, "I really very much don't need these right now."

They fumbled together to get Galen naked, Bodhi's hands spreading over Galen's hips, moving around to cup the curve of his rear. Under his touch, Galen's hips undulated as if both trying to mould themselves into Bodhi's hands and get as close as possible to Bodhi's own groin.

Bodhi shifted to press closer, opening his thighs to fit Galen against him. The robe was still mostly in the way, but there was no hiding his reaction to have Galen pressed against him.

Galen pulled at the robe to feel more of Bodhi's skin. Bodhi's breath caught as he was shrugging the robe off and letting it fall. Burns peeked over his front at his hip and shoulder, but they were easy to ignore, especially with Galen touching him. 

"Galen. I want... I need to touch you. Taste you."

Galen's cock was rising up towards Bodhi's stomach, and he pushed his hips close with the need to press the entire length against warm skin. "Yes," he gasped, "oh yes, oh please!"

Bodhi kissed the slope of Galen's neck, lingering over that spot on Galen's neck. Slowly, thoroughly, he kissed his way down. His hands curved around the shapes of Galen's chest, his fingers grazing Galen's hard nipples. Under Bodhi’s hands, Galen was quivering with need and anticipation; he leaned back against his firm support and moaned.

And then again, even more loudly. Bodhi pushed Galen against the dresser, kissing down until his lips meet his fingers, sucking lightly to see how Galen liked it. Which was easy as Galen liked everything, it seemed -- he leaned backwards and gasped with need and pleasure at every touch.

Bodhi gripped Galen's hips, working his way downward till he knelt before Galen. He flattened his hands over Galen's hips, feeling the bone and muscle, the curve and shape of him. He nuzzled the trail of soft hair, mouth watering. Bodhi loved this, always had. But with Galen. For Galen... He had to pace himself, force himself not to just choke himself on Galen there and then.

"Bodhi!" Galen's voice was rough, the name as much endearment as encouragement.

"Please?" Bodhi rubbed his cheek lightly against Galen's shaft, kissing the head with the merest tease of a lick. He was teasing himself as much as Galen. "I've wanted to do this for you from the first time I saw you." Even before he realised he was in love.

"My hungry pilot," Galen said with a gasping chuckle. "Now you can have me!"

Bodhi looked up at him, hunger in his eyes for certain. He owned his kink and had no shame in his oral fascination. But for Galen, with Galen, it was something special. 

Bodhi teased Galen's slit, taking his time to taste, to smell. To feel the heat of Galen's desire. He took Galen in slowly, eyes heavy-lidded as he gave himself over to his other senses. Bodhi gave head the way he cooked - with passion, and with the utter certainty of a master at one with himself. Galen was leaning back on the dresser, gasping, utter putty in Bodhi's hands, under his mouth.

Bodhi curled his tongue, caressing the bundle of nerves at the base of Galen's head before taking him deeper, filling himself with Galen's shaft. He brought his hand up to stroke Galen's thighs, seeking his lover's hand. Galen reached down to entwine Bodhi's fingers with his own. "One," he said.

Bodhi shuddered at the depth of truth in that word. He squeezed lightly before guiding Galen's hand into his hair, just as he opened his throat and take Galen fully and deeply. Galen's hand readily tangled in Bodhi's hair, running the dark strands through his fingers. "Mine."

Another single word that went right to Bodhi's core and he moaned around Galen, drawing back to catch his breath. He looked up at Galen, his eyes alive with passion as he took Galen deep again, bobbing his head in long easy strokes, drawing Galen forward into pleasure.

"Yours!" Galen gasped, control slipping even further. His hand clenched in Bodhi's hair.

That earnt him another deep-throated hum of joy as Bodhi sped up. He wanted Galen's passion. Wanted to taste him, feel him come apart. They had all night, all month. But in that moment, Bodhi wanted it. "Bodhi," Galen gasped, "not long..."

That only goaded Bodhi on, begging for it, begging for more. Daring and pleading that Galen would hold nothing back from him. He tightened his hands around Galen's hips, pulling him into each bob of Bodhi's head, bruising his lips on the blonde curls. And Galen came apart, shouting with pleasure as he spilled into Bodhi's mouth.

Bodhi moaned in joy as he drank Galen down, never wasting a drop. He kept steadying hands on Galen's hips, sure his knees must be at least a little weak.

And they were more than a little weak as Galen slid down, smoothly sinking into Bodhi's arms. "My pilot."

Bodhi drew Galen down to straddle him, mindful of his burns. "My poet." Bodhi answered, pulling Galen close and nuzzling his throat. Galen leant into the touch and tilted his head back, not recovered far enough for poetry yet.

Bodhi held him close, enjoying the warm afterglow as much as the act. Or the lingering taste on his lips. "Thank you."

Galen bent his head and kissed him, as if to taste himself on Bodhi. It was a taste Bodhi was willing to share if Galen wanted it. His lips were hot and swollen, his kissing languid. So Galen kissed him very deeply, pushing his tongue between Bodhi's lips, and Bodhi moaned and opened himself to it, letting Galen lead, letting Galen have him.

At first, Galen was quite happy to explore Bodhi's mouth at leisure, and Bodhi was happy to let him. But the pressure on his burns from kneeling in that way started to make itself known and Bodhi had to shift his weight, trying not to dislodge Galen as he did.

"To the bed?" Galen suggested. Bodhi gave an apologetic nod and helped Galen to his feet before struggling up himself. Those couple of burns to the back of his legs were a pain.

"Do you want some gel for your burns before we go on?" Galen suggested, taking Bodhi's hand.

"Please? I'm sorry. I don't want to take a pain-killer. They numb me too much. I want to be able to feel this."He cupped Galen's jaw and kissed him again.

Galen kissed him back. "But it doesn't matter if your back doesn't feel as much as your front," he pointed out with a little smile.

"At this stage." Bodhi answered softly, a little shyly at that. "At some stage there are things I'd rather like to feel at my back too.

"I like the sound of that," Galen said, smiling into Bodhi's eyes.

Bodhi’s cheeks warmed and he stole a kiss before grabbing the balm for his burns. "Would you?" He asked, offering the jar to Galen. There's a glove with it so Galen won't lose feeling in his hand as he rubbed it in. 

Bodhi lay on the bed, face down, and wondered why he was so nervous asking Galen to fuck him. In all his fumbles with other pilots and the like, he'd never felt uncomfortable saying exactly what he wanted. But with Galen, even the thought makes Bodhi blush.

Galen lay down beside him, putting on the glove, and then started to lovingly and thoroughly massage the balm into the burns on Bodhi's back and sides. Bodhi breathed evenly through it, waiting for the balm to do its job and numb the healing burns. It never occurred to him to ask how bad it looked. It was what it was. "How is the burn on your side?"

"What burn?" Galen said. "It's immaterial. Superficial."

"Galen!" Bodhi muttered, exasperated. "You've taken such care of me. Let me look after you as well?"

"If you put it like that..." Galen acquiesced.

Bodhi rolled into his side, taking the glove from Galen and inspecting the burn. "That must have been between my elbow and knee." He mused, smoothing balm over the mild burn. "I tried to cover as much of you as I could."

"And you did," Galen said. "It would have been more than a miracle of the Force had the fire not marked me at all. This way, I will always be reminded of what connects us, physically, even if you're not there yourself."

Bodhi shook his head, ceaselessly amazed by Galen's ability to find the positive in everything. He put the balm away and leant in to kiss the smooth skin just above the burn. "Hardened by fire."

"As are you, Bodhi," Galen said, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Bodhi's hair again.

"Well seared, anyway." Bodhi breathed, his flagging erection twitching back to life as soon as Galen touched him like that. He moaned softly and kissed around to nuzzle one of Galen's nipples.

"My hungry pilot," Galen said, fingers scratching gently over Bodhi's scalp.

Hungry and aching. How was it Galen found his pressure points so quickly, so easily? Making Bodhi gasp and shudder and _want_.

"You shine so bright, when touched right," Galen murmured, arching towards Bodhi's mouth and twirling his hair through his fingers. "I need to feel more of you."

"I'm yours." Bodhi whispered, moving up to kiss Galen passionately. "There's nothing I wouldn't give." He lay half on top of Galen, his cock pressing warmly against the crease of Galen's thigh.

"Give, and take?" Galen asked, reaching down with his other hand.

"Both. And gladly." Bodhi moaned, tensing with anticipation. He wanted Galen's touch just as much as he wanted to touch Galen.

Galen ran his hand down the side of Bodhi's hips. "You can have all you desire of me," he promised.

"What do you desire?" Bodhi asked as he kisses down Galen's neck again. "What can I give you?"

"Your pleasure," Galen said, breathless under that ministration.

"You already have that." Bodhi breathed, sucking lightly on Galen's earlobe. "I'd really like you to touch me, to stroke me. If you're willing."

"Yes!" Galen was already doing it, running his hands over Bodhi's skin, through Bodhi's hair.

Bodhi didn’t laugh. Almost didn’t anyway. He smiled and covered Galen's hand with his own, gently guiding it between his thighs. He watched Galen's expression, ready to back off if Galen seemed at all uncomfortable as he wrapped their joined fingers around Bodhi's shaft. "Here."

Galen stroked him, as readily as he may have stroked himself at times, and then pushed his fingers deeper, to include Bodhi's balls. That took Bodhi's breath away in a single touch. "Galen!" He moaned, cupping Galen's lower back, kneading the firm curve of his ass. Why was he fool enough to think Galen would be skittish about this?

One finger slid even further, to gently rub over Bodhi's hole, while the rest of Galen’s hand kept skilfully and strongly stroking Bodhi's prick.

"Stars, Galen yes. Your hands!" Bodhi spread his legs wider, offering himself up. He buried his face in Galen's neck, marking him softly with sharp, sucking kisses. Galen kept rubbing, breath coming harsher again in the presence of Bodhi's pleasure.

Bodhi's breath came in short, ragged pants, his hips bucking to Galen's touch. His hand drifted down to Galen's cock, cupping it softly, unsure if Galen might still be too sensitive from before, buthe wasn’t. Galen eagerly pushed into Bodhi's touch, hardening up again.

Fortunately, Bodhi was good at that, too. Not good like Galen was, but practised enough he could make it good, even while he was rough and needy himself. Glad they were on the bed and not trying to stand, Bodhi moved so he wa half over Galen, weight on his knees as he looked down into Galen's eyes. 

He slipped his fingers lower, teasing Galen's hole, still studying his expression. Galen moaned, spreading his legs further and angling up his chin to ask for a kiss from Bodhi. He seemed to be good with this -- very good. Bodhi kissed him gladly, sucking teasingly on Galen's lower lip. "Are you okay with this?" He asked, still teasing Galen's hole, his voice shaking just a little.

"Yes!" Galen gasped. "Oh yes!" His own hand was still stroking between Bodhi's legs, working the entire length of his shaft.

"Slow down a touch?" Bodhi smiled. "You're too good and I don't want this to be over too soon." Stamina wasn’t usual an issue for him. But Galen was... Galen, and was having a rather profound effect on Bodhi. "Have you got anything... slick?" He would use the cooking oil if he needed to but he'd rather not.

"Hand lotion good?" Galen said, shivering with anticipation, eyes blown wide and fully hard again at the word 'slick'.

"Yes." Bodhi made a mental note to retrieve his lube from the ship as soon as he could. "Fresher?" He didn't want to let go but one of them would have to.

"Cabinet," Galen gasped, "by the bed."

Bodhi did his best not to scramble for it, stealing a long kiss before breaking contact long enough to find it. He laid back as they were, one thigh between Galen's knees as he slicked his fingers. "I need you to tell me if at any point you need to stop or slow down. I want this to be perfect, for you." He brought one slicked finger back to graze over Galen's hole, massaging slowly before dipping just little in, his eyes on Galen's face.

Galen's face was full of unashamed bliss; he lifted and spread one leg to allow Bodhi better access. "Oh yes, Bodhi!" he moaned.

"Galen." Bodhi whispered, nuzzling Galen's throat. He whispered a word, something soft of the language of the Jedhean streets as he slided his fingers deeper, pumping it slowly.

Galen seemed to glow with pleasure, radiating complete trust and almost trance-like bliss with every thrust of Bodhi's finger against that small, special bundle of nerves inside him. Stars, could anything be more beautiful than Galen's face? Bodhi looked deep into those warm red eyes as he slowly added a second finger, stroking Galen slowly, crooking his fingers just right to make Galen moan.

Galen didn’t close his eyes with pleasure but looked at Bodhi's face as his moans become louder and more urgent. There was nothing but wonder on Bodhi's face. Nothing but care and love and joy. He added a third finger, just to be sure. 

"I want you, Galen. Please?"

"Yes," Galen said. "Oh yes, Bodhi, please!" He spread his legs further, but didn’t yet hook one around Bodhi's back, mindful of the burns.

Bodhi removed his fingers and moved to kiss Galen deeply. He cupped Galen's knees, drawing them up. He wanted Galen's legs around him but they both knew how badly that would go. He lifted Galen's hips, lining himself up. "Galen." He breathed, easing in slowly as he kissed Galen softly.

"Bodhi," Galen breathed into the kiss, "yes!"

Bodhi looked into Galen's eyes as he sunk into him slowly, taking it easy and giving Galen time to get use to the feeling.

"Yes," Galen said. "Bodhi. Yes!" His hips moved towards Bodhi, opening himself up completely.

Bodhi couldn’t control himself much longer, moaning Galen's name as his thrusts grew deeper, needier.

"Yes," Galen gasped, "yes, let go, push into me, yes!" This time, pleasure made him loud.

Stars, Galen taking like this. Bodhi couldn't bear it. He held Galen tight, fucking him hard and deep. He buried his hands in Galen's hair, looking into his eyes as he chased pleasure for both of them.

"Bodhi, yes, Bodhi!" Galen was almost babbling, and very close yet again

"Galen." Bodhi moaned, reaching between them to stroke Galen in urgent counterpoint to his thrusts. "Galen!" He was so close!

Galen tightened around him as his own climax was rapidly approaching. It was too much. Too hot, too tight, too wonderful. Bodhi groaned and cried out Galen's name as he came. Mere seconds later, Galen spilled as well, his seed erupting between them, and over Bodhi's hand. Bodhi leant his forehead against Galen's, breathing roughly. He smiled and kissed Galen. "Stars, Galen!"

Galen softly kissed him back, still floating too far off to say anything. Bodhi withdrew with care, shifting to lay on the bed at Galen's side, content to just hold him; and being held was all Galen could do at the moment.

Bodhi was something of a snuggler, when he got the chance. And he was happy to bask in it now. Galen might have been falling asleep, or he might just have been basking in the afterglow; in any case, he was just as happy to snuggle up in Bodhi's arms and not move for the foreseeable future.

Bodhi pressed a kiss to Galen's brow. "Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Hmmmm."

Galen snuggled against him and closed his eyes. Bodhi laughed softly and settled in, just enjoying how good it felt.


End file.
